


From an Egg!

by StrangerWithMyFace



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerWithMyFace/pseuds/StrangerWithMyFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was hatched! From an egg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From an Egg!

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2006

It was very tight where he was. And icky. He didn't like it. He had been there for a long while he knew. Mostly he slept. Sometimes he listened to the strange voices talking outside of his enclosure. They were very odd. But now he could almost understand them. They did not sound mean. So he thought perhaps he might come out. Because if they were not mean perhaps they would give him food. He was very hungry.

When he tried to break the walls, he found it more solid than he expected. It was difficult and he did not like it. So when he finally saw the light and cracked through to the other side, he squealed with delight.

Then he noticed how slimy he was. "Ick," he said.

"Hello," said a voice.

He looked up. There was a strange creature in front of him. He was a _man._ The hatchling wasn't sure how he knew the word, but he knew it was right. Man. And he was a _dragon._

"My name is James," the man introduced himself. "What is yours?"

The dragon thought. All he came up with was "dragon" which was not a name, he knew. He whined in frustration.

"May I give you one?" asked the man named James.

The dragon bobbed his head. "Yes, please! I do not have one!" he thought but only the bobbing of his head came out.

"Volatilus," said the man, very surely, as if he had known it for some time.

The dragon tried to repeat the name but found it difficult. "Volly?" he said hopefully.

The man smiled at him and caressed his hide. Volly found he liked it. He nuzzled back.

"Hungry," said Volly when his stomach rumbled. He remembered now why he came out.

"Oh," said James. "Will you let me put this on you first?" he asked.

Volly nodded. He didn't know what it was. But so long as he ate, he didn't care. It was some kind of dragon clothing. It had leather straps and buckles that looked complicated.

"Hungry," Volly repeated when he was dressed.

"Yes," said James, once again caressing him lovingly. Volly found he rather liked James. "We have slaughtered you a cow."

Volly looked over with bright eyes at the creature. "Cow!" he cried happily, and finally they let him eat.

Yes, he liked James very much.


End file.
